


Peter Parker is NOT a Weapon

by Tgreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker is Not a Weapon, Precious Peter Parker, Suicidal Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgreven/pseuds/Tgreven
Summary: Peter Parker is human. He knows it, but right now it seems like he's the only one who does.





	Peter Parker is NOT a Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> tw- implied/ referenced rape  
>  suicidal thoughts  
>  attempted suicide  
>  depressed thoughts  
>  evident signs of depression  
> idk what other trigger warnings I should put, tell me if you feel like it needs more.

Peter Parker was a human being with basic human needs. For some reason, no one seems to understand that. Peter didn't have a lot of people in his corner. Ned, May, and maybe MJ. Peter could trust them and they could trust him and that was enough, he was satisfied with that. On the day Peter met Tony he thought he might have another person to add to his very minuscule arsenal of people he could trust. I mean the older man knew his biggest secret, could you blame him? Peter Parker sided with Tony Stark in the battle of Tony Stark vs Steve Rogers, but it turns out Tony Stark didn't side with Peter Parker in the battle of Peter Parker vs. The World. He got Peter's hopes up by giving him a suit and promising to keep in touch, but he never did. Peter called, texted and, even DM'ed Stark Industries. It didn't work.

Peter didn't sleep most nights. He just lies there thinking about what happened that day, how he could prove to his math teacher that he indeed right about how 0.999 could equal 1 in theory. Right when he was about to drift off into the sweet abyss of sleep he thought about Spider-Man and all the issues that came with it. He loved being Spider-Man and changing the world, one old lady at a time. What he didn't like was waiting for someone, anyone to respond to him. Every night Peter told himself that Tony did care, and he would respond, he was just busy running his company and being a genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist as he called it. One night while lying in bed Peter realized something. He was a weapon. Tony didn't want Peter Parker, he wanted Spider-Man. He was only called upon when he needs a war asset, something to aid him, all in all, a weapon. Peter didn't matter as long as he had his way.

Peter didn't know why but losing Mr. Stark hurt. A lot. Peter was fine before Mr.Stark so he should be fine after Mr.Stark, right? Wrong. It felt like the older man stole a piece of his heart that he was supposed to protect. That was when Peter started hearing the voice.

The voice belonged to a girl, a menacing girl. He named her Veritas or Ver for short. Peter named her that because Veritas meant truth in Latin and Ver spoke the truth. Peter could be hanging out with Ned building a lego death star and all of a sudden Peter could hear Ver whispering

_"He doesn't like you. He talks to you out of pity, Ned's a good person so when he sees someone so broken, ugly and undeserving of love he helps them. Your just another one of his projects to fix, not his friend."_

Peter always left his house early when that happened.

Ver took over, she was everywhere telling Peter how much of a burden he was. How much everyone hated him. Peter believed her. The only time she didn't talk to him was when Peter was Spider-Man. He wasn't Penis Parker when he was patrolling. He wasn't a screw-up. Spider-Man saved lives. He could take on 5 bad guys at once. Peter didn't contaminate that part of his life yet, so it was good. He should have known that he didn't deserve nice things.

A mugging. A mugging was Peter's downfall. The most popular crime in NY. Spider-Man could do it in his sleep. Peter Parker, however, could not. Peter was having a rough day, Ver's whispers became shrieks and his senses were overstimulated and he couldn't focus on anything all day. He just wanted to crawl up in a hole and do nothing for an eternity, or better yet, just die. Peter went out as Spider-Man anyway.

"Karen. What crime is there today?" Peter asked his AI.

"One armed mugging in progress in an ally on 23rd street. Be careful Peter, it is not advised you do endure physical activity. Vitals show signs of malnutrition, and sleep deprivation." Karen's voice rang through the suit.

Peter knew it was stupid, but it was kind of nice knowing someone cared for him. Even if it was programmed to do that.

"I'm fine Karen, really."

"Whatever you say," Karen responded.

So Peter swang to the ally on 23rd St. and like Karen said there was a mugging. A guy in this twenties was holding a gun to a girl's head. She had long brown hair that went to her back. She looked about Peter's age, maybe older but only by a year. The mugger wore a mask but based on waistline alone, he could be in his late to mid-forties.

"What do you want? I gave you the money already. I have nothing else!" The girl cried

"You might have something," The masked man said as he grabbed the front of her pants.

This was Peter's cue to step in. Trying to keep his cool and bite back the bile that was rising Peter tried knocking the gun out of the man's hands. Keyword: Tried.

Peter's head was swimming. His body ached, and his mind was still replaying the masked man's words.

"You might have something,"  
.   
"You might have something"

it played like a record and it etched into his mind. Memories of Skip came flooding back as if they had just happened. Peter felt his heart shatter as he heard the girl scream.

"Spider-Man, help! Help, please!"

No. Peter wasn't about to let this girl become as messed up as he was. Summoning up all his willpower he punched the masked man as hard as he could. 1 time. 2 times. 3 times. The man was out cold. As soon as the man fell to the ground Peter ran to the girl. She was sobbing next to the dumpster.

"It's okay. It's fine now, he's gone." Peter sat next to her and she wept into Peter's suit. "What's your name?"

"C-Cindy" The girl whimpered.

"Hi, Cindy. Do yo-" Peter was cut off by a tingle in his arms. Something was coming. "Stay here," he said to Cindy.

Peter turned and right behind him was the masked man. How he got up was beyond him, but he did. And he had his gun pointed at Cindy.

"Come on, shoot at me. Not her. Please! CINDY RUN!" Peter yelled as the masked man pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Peter was frozen. His brain told him to move, but his feet stayed put. Move. Move. Move. Move. Peter's brain chanted at him, but he couldn't. Only when he heard the loud collision of the bullet hitting Cindy's head could he let his body move again. It was too late, Cindy was dead.

Cindy's skin was pale. Too pale. Her hair was covered in red from the blood seeping from her head. Her state made Peter want to throw up more than before. Peter was too late. He couldn't save anyone. Peter Parker had finally contaminated Spider-Man. The one good thing that Peter had, and he just had to mess it up.

_"You have officially ruined every single aspect of your life. At this point your doing more harm than good, your wasting the Earth's resources, and your wasting the air. You don't deserve to breathe_. _" Ver chimed._

Peter didn't even cry. He was too numb to. He messed up everything, everyone. He only caused more problems than he was worth. Peter was going to die today.

"Karen, can I record a v-video," Peter asked, his voice shaking.

"Sure Peter, would you like to begin now." Karen voiced, her tone sounding caring.

The only person that cared for him wasn't even a person.

"Y-Yeah."

"Recording in progress, you may begin"

"Um, H-hi. I know none of you want to hear from me. I get it, I don't either. But I just wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry Aunt May for being such a burden. You spend so much extra money on food for me because of my metabolism and I'm so sorry. You should be spending it on yourself, and now you can. Thank you for putting up for me. N-Next is N-Ned and MJ. I'm really sorry. I've been flakey recently and I know it s-sucks, but now you won't have to deal with me anymore. I l-love you guys. Finally, I have   
M-Mr. Stark. I just want to say sorry for spamming you with calls, emails, texts, I know you don't care. I know you wanted an indestructible weapon and I'm sorry that I'm not. I'm a human, I'm sorry to disappoint. So with that, I'm going to say bye. I love you all. Karen stop recording."

"Who shall I send it too?" Karen asked

"Send it to MJ, May, and Ned. Send it to Mr. Stark, but only after I'm dead." Peter responded to Karen, emotions crowding his mind.

"May I ask what the purpose of the video was?"

"A suicide note."

That's what it was. Those were his last words to the people he loved. The people that he owed an explanation to.

"Peter, this isn't a wise choice. You have so many people that love you. You have an entire life ahead of you, this isn't how you're supposed to go. You can die at 115, not 15." Karen pleaded, but Peter had made up his mind. He was going to jump.

He started to scale a skyscraper that didn't have anyone nearby. He climbed and climbed, relishing in the feeling of being so high and free. He wished he could stay like that forever, but eventually, he reached the top. As Peter was about to take off his mask he got a message.

From: Ned  
To: Peter  
Message: Peter! That was a joke right?!?!?!? Plz tell meh that was a joke.

From: Ned  
To: Peter  
Message: Peter?!

From: Ned  
To: Peter  
Message: Peter?!

  
From: Ned  
To: Peter  
Message: Peter?!

  
From: Ned  
To: Peter  
Message: Peter!!!!!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

  
From: Ned  
To: Peter  
Message: PLEASE!!!!!

  
From: Ned  
To: Peter  
Message: PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1 missed call from "Best Nerd"  
2 missed calls from "Best Nerd"  
3 missed calls from "Best Nerd"

Peter tore his eyes away from the pop-ups on his screen Peter took in a deep breath. This was it. This was the last sight you'll ever see. Last breath you'll ever take.

_"Jump in 3...2...1" Ver's voice rang in this head._

Peter jumped waiting for the impact, but instead of the unforgiving feeling of concrete on his body, Peter felt something else. Metal. Metal hugging him in the air. It was Tony. He was here to save the day.


End file.
